sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Παννονία
Παννονία Pannonia thumb|300px| [[Παννονία ]] thumb|300px| [[Παννονία ]] thumb|300px|[[Σλοβενία κατά την Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή.]] thumb|300px|[[Ραιτία, Παννονία, Νωρικό, Ιλλυρία, κατά την Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή.]] thumb|300px|[[Δαλματία, Παννονία.]] [[image:Maps-Roman-Balcanica-01-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Ρωμαϊκή Βαλκανική ---- Ιλλυρία Δαλματία Λιβυρνία Νωρικία Παννονία Δακία Μοισία Βαλκανική Δαρδανία Μακεδονία Θράκη ]] - Μία ιστορική χώρα της Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου. Γεωγραφία Συνορεύει με τις εξής χώρες: *Β: *Ν: *Δ: *Α: Μορφολογία *Οι σημαντικότερες οροσειρές της είναι: *Οι σημαντικότεροι ποταμοί της είναι: *Οι σημαντικότερες λίμνες της είναι: Δημογραφία Οι λαοί που την κατοίκησαν σε διάφορες ιστορικές περιόδους ήταν: *οι Παννόνιοι Γεωγραφία Οι σημαντικότερες ιστορικές πόλεις της ήταν: The native settlements consisted of pagi (cantons) containing a number of vici (villages), the majority of the large towns being of Roman origin. The cities and towns in Pannonia were: *Acumincum (Stari Slankamen, in present-day Serbia) *Ad Flexum (Mosonmagyaróvár, in present-day Hungary) *Ad Mures (Ács, in present-day Hungary) *Ad Novas (Zmajevac, in present-day Croatia) *Ad Statuas (Vaspuszta, in present-day Hungary) *Ad Statuas (Várdomb, in present-day Hungary) *Alisca (Szekszárd, in present-day Hungary) *Alta Ripa (Tolna, in present-day Hungary) *Andautonia (Ščitarjevo, in present-day Croatia) *Aqua Viva (Varaždin, in present-day Croatia) *Aquae Balisae (Daruvar, in present-day Croatia) *Aquincum (Óbuda, Budapest, in present-day Hungary) *Arrabona (Győr, in present-day Hungary) *Bassianae (Donji Petrovci, in present-day Serbia) *Bononia (Banoštor, in present-day Serbia) *Brigetio (Szőny, in present-day Hungary) *Burgenae (Novi Banovci, in present-day Serbia) *Caesariana (Baláca, in present-day Hungary) *Campona (Nagytétény, in present-day Hungary) *Carnuntum (Petronell, Bad Deutsch-Altenburg, in present-day Austria) *Celeia (Celje, in present-day Slovenia) *Certissa (Đakovo, in present-day Croatia) *Cibalae (Vinkovci, in present-day Croatia) *Cirpi (Dunabogdány, in present-day Hungary) *Contra-Aquincum (Budapest, in present-day Hungary) *Contra Constantiam (Dunakeszi, in present-day Hungary) *Lugio (Dunaszekcsõ, in present-day Hungary) *Cuccium (Ilok, in present-day Croatia) *Cusum (Petrovaradin, in present-day Serbia) *Gerulata (Rusovce, in present-day Slovakia) *Gorsium-Herculia (Tác, in present-day Hungary) *Intercisa (Dunaújváros, in present-day Hungary) *Iovia or Iovia Botivo (Ludbreg, in present-day Croatia) *Lussonium (Dunakömlőd, in present-day Hungary) *Marsonia (Slavonski Brod, in present-day Croatia) *Matrica (Százhalombatta, in present-day Hungary) *Morgentianae (Tüskevár(?), in present-day Hungary) *Mursa (Osijek, in present-day Croatia) *Mursella (Mórichida, in present-day Hungary) *Neviodunum (Drnovo, in present-day Slovenia) *Poetovio (Ptuj, in present-day Slovenia) *Quadrata (Lébény, in present-day Hungary) *Rittium (Surduk, in present-day Serbia) *Sala (Zalalövő, in present-day Hungary) *Saldae (Brčko, in present-day Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Savaria or Sabaria (Szombathely, in present-day Hungary) *Scarbantia (Sopron, in present-day Hungary) *Serbinum or Servitium (Gradiška, in present-day Bosnia and Herzegovina) *Singidunum (Beograd, in present-day Serbia) *Sirmium (Sremska Mitrovica, in present-day Serbia) *Siscia (Sisak, in present-day Croatia) *Solva (Esztergom, in present-day Hungary) *Sopianae (Pécs, in present-day Hungary) *Taurunum (Zemun, in present-day Serbia) *Ulcisia Castra (Szentendre, in present-day Hungary) *Valcum (Fenékpuszta, in present-day Hungary) *Vindobona (Vienna, in present-day Austria) Ιστορία Η Παννονία είναι η αρχαία περιοχή που συνόρευε βόρεια και ανατολικά με το Δούναβη, γειτνιάζει δυτικά με τη Β. Ιταλία και νότια με τη Δαλματία και την άνω Μοισία. Οι Παννόνιοι ήταν Ινδοευρωπαίοι, καθόσον αποτελούν κλάδος των Ιλλυριών και πιθανότατα των Θρακών. Σε διάφορες περιόδους η Παννονία (κατά τους αρχαίους Έλληνες συγγραφείς και Παιονία) κατοικήθηκε από Κέλτες, Ιλλυριούς και από το θρακικό φύλο των Δακών. Υποστηρίζεται ότι οι πρώτοι κάτοικοι της Παννονίας υπήρξαν οι Ιλλυριοί. Η άμεσή τους όμως γειτνίαση με τους Θράκες στα ανατολικά (Δάκες) και στα νοτιοανατολικά (Δάρδανοι και Μοισοί), πολύ πιθανότατα να τους έφερε σε φυλετική επιμειξία. Αναφορές υπάρχουν από το Παννονικό φύλο των Βρεύκων (που παραπέμπει στους Βρύγες της Μακεδονίας) που κατοικούσε στην αρχαία Σιγγιδόνα (Βελιγράδι) και των Αμαντίνων στα ανατολικά των Βρεύκων (συγγενών των Αμάντων, οι οποίοι κατά τον Στέφανο Βυζάντιο ήταν το θρακικό φύλο των Αβάντων από την Εύβοια). Ως Παννονικές πόλεις αναφέρονται: * η Ηράκλεια (η σημερινή Tác της κεντρικής Ουγγαρίας), *το Βριγέτιο (η Szőny της Ουγγαρίας), *η Σάλα (ομώνυμη με την Σάλα της Φρυγίας), *η Σκαραβαντία (το Sopron της βορεοδυτικής Ουγγαρίας που παραπέμπει στην θρακοϊλλυρική εθνότητα των Βαντίων), *η Κέρτισσα (ονομασία με πρωτοελληνική κατάληξη, στο σημερινό Dakovo της Κροατίας). Αξιοσημείωτη είναι η ύπαρξη της αρχαίας πόλης Πάννονας ή Φάννονας στην Κρήτη (ο σημερινός άγιος Θωμάς κοντά στο Ηράκλειο). Μετά τους Θρακοϊλλυριούς, εισέβαλαν στην χώρα οι Κέλτες (4ος αι. π.Χ.) που νικήθηκαν από τους Δάκες του Βοιρεβίστα το 60 π.Χ. Ακολούθησε η μακροχρόνια Ρωμαϊκή κυριαρχία (35 π.Χ. -5ος αι. μ.Χ.). Μετά τους Ρωμαίους τα εδάφη της Παννονίας κατακτήθηκαν από *τους Ούννους του Αττίλα, *τους Οστρογότθους, *τους Άβαρους και από *διάφορα Σλαβικά φύλα. Η διέλευση των λαών αυτών άφησε την πολιτισμική και φυλετική σφραγίδα στην περιοχή της Παννονίας. Τμήματα της Παννονίας ανήκουν σήμερα στη Σλοβενία και σε όλα τα γύρω απ'αυτήν κράτη. Σήμερα ο όρος Παννονία χρησιμοποιείται για το βόρειο τμήμα της πρώην Γιουγκοσλαβίας (πεδιάδα της Παννονίας). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Δαλματία *Ιλλυρία Βιβλιογραφία * Κλαυδίου Πτολεμαίου Γεωγραφική υφήγησις * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *panona.bravehost *vagionia.gr Category: Ιστορικές Χώρες Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου *